


Sunday mornings

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the mornings that they live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday mornings

This is the mornings that we live for. The mornings where the world seems to stop, the sun barely creeps through the curtains, fresh snow is strewn on the ground, and the dreaded alarm clock is unplugged and stands still on the bedside cabinet, never moving and never making a sound. The body behind me is warm, and I turn around to bury my face into the broad chest, effectively shutting out the invading world as rough hands hold me tight around my waist, and i fall back into sleep to the warm breaths on my hair and gentle thump of his heart in my left ear. These are the mornings that make the lives we lead worth it. With my long hours at the station and Derek Running the pack, its felt like the time for love and romance is no longer free, but must be penciled in our schedule around the reports and meetings with grumpy Alphas. But this is all worth it, every single hour of overtime and headache is worth a mere minute where we feel free again, where we don't take orders from anyone, where our days belong to us, and where we can experience the rush of falling in love again.  
He stirs above me, hot breath on my ear, tickle of a beard on my cheek as he shuffles into a more comfortable position, foreheads touching in affection, limbs entwining, and hands linking in the final act of intimacy that we can be bothered doing, it's far too early to do anything more. Over his shoulder i notice the frozen clock, and think 'Jeez, I could sleep forever, couldn't you?' But fuck it, these moments are becoming harder to find as we live the chaos of everyday life, and Sundays like these are becoming more and more of a necessity to our lives. "My god its Sunday" Derek whispers, his words slightly slurry but still audible. "I know what do you wanna do?" I reply in whispers, sleep easily starting to lose its grip on my mind. "There's a new gallery opening downtown, or we could go for a walk but not without a breakfast, I wonder what we should have ? Perhaps pancakes, or a full English breakfast! Or even some-" a low growl coming from his throat cuts my rant off, telling me to 'please shut up' without saying a word. "Or y'know, keep sleeping, that's a good idea" I mumble as i slip down into the sheets. "please let me sleep," Derek says with a groan, turning on his back to and closing his eyes again, attempting to reclaim what little time we had.  
Because tomorrow is where our lives start again, a time where we have to sort files, shake hands with angry men with red eyes, spend hours doing the most pointless task to keep the lights on and gas running. But now? Right now is a time for us, a time that does not move, a time where we are in love again, a time where we are free again.  
This is the morning that we live for.


End file.
